


Ev'rybody loves the sound of love

by ThatOnePlatypus



Series: Stories at sea [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Izuna is a disaster but he's Itama's disaster, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePlatypus/pseuds/ThatOnePlatypus
Summary: Izuna is a little bit nervous for his date with Itama....Okay, that's a lie, he might be a little more than a bit nervous.





	Ev'rybody loves the sound of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puzzle_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/gifts).



> For the best bun to ever bun. I hope you enjoy it! ;)  
> (And I hope everyone else does, as well!)

Izuna was a little bit nervous.

Fidgeting, he adjusted the collar of his shirt for the hundredth time, checked if his hair was still alright, and worriedly looked at the bouquet of flowers in his hands. It wasn’t a big bouquet, because cousin Fumiko had told him that for a first date smaller was better, and he could move to bigger later on.

Still. He wasn’t sure about it. He probably shouldn’t have listened to Fumiko. What did she know, anyway? She wasn’t the one with a date with the cutest guy in the whole universe! Izuna really should have gotten that huge bouquet!

...So maybe, Izuna was more than a little bit nervous.

In his defense, it wasn’t everyday that he got to take _Senju Itama_ on a _date_.

After _months_ of nursing that crush, he had finally managed to ask him out, and Itama had said _yes_! Just the simple idea brought a giddy smile to his face, and he had to manfully resist the urge to hide his face in the bouquet and squeal happily.

Unfortunately, the bouquet wasn’t big enough to hide his face anyway.

He really should have gotten a bigger one, he _knew it_ -

“Sorry for the wait!” The most wonderful voice ever to grace human ears distracted him from his woes.

“Itama! Hi!” Izuna said, brightening at the sight of that perfect two-toned hair. Then, lying absolutely, “I wasn’t here long, don’t worry!”

Itama didn’t need to know he had come here a full hour in advance, like a moron.

“Oh, that’s a relief,” Itama said, smiling – and be still, Izuna’s heart, that was the most amazing smile in existence. He then proceeded to complete his attempted murder by saying, “You look very handsome!”

Izuna’s words were failing him, and failing him hard, so he did the best he could, and thrust the bouquet in Itama’s face. Itama blinked, then brightened.

“Oh, flowers!” He said. “How lovely! For me?”

Izuna nodded, and couldn’t help his delighted smile when Itama looked absolutely enchanted with the bouquet. His words, of course, chose this moment to come back in a rush.

“I know it’s a bit small, I wanted to take a bigger one, but I wasn’t sure, and I wasn’t sure about which flowers to chose-” He took a breath, and went on- “I mean, roses seemed a bit cliché, and you absolutely deserve the best, and the most beautiful flowers, because you are the most beautiful, and maybe I should shut up right now-”

Itama’s laugh cut through his blabbering, the most amazing sound Izuna had ever heard.

“Ah, sorry,” Izuna blurted out, flushing in embarrassment. Oh dear. He had just said all of that out loud, how embarrassing, Itama was probably regretting his decision to accept the date and-

Izuna hadn’t even realized he had started talking out loud again when a hand gently came to rest on his mouth, shutting him up.

“Shh, listen,” Itama said, smiling at him. “I’m not laughing at you. That’s the sound of me falling in love with you.”

Itama took his hand away. And before Izuna could open his mouth again, and make a fool of himself by saying something else, Itama leaned over, and gently pecked his lips.

“Come on,” he said softly, “You can tell me all about how beautiful I am over lunch.”

“Sure,” Izuna agreed, a bit dazed.

That sounded like the best plan ever. Of course it was, Itama was there, after all, so it would make everything the best thing ever. It was probably a rule of the universe, and if it wasn’t it should be one-

Itama’s laugh told him he was probably talking aloud again.

Ah, well. Izuna could think of worse things, as long as it made Itama laugh that wonderful laugh again.


End file.
